strawberries and black roses
by MewSara100
Summary: This is for Tomahawk 3.0, cause you wanted me to pare them. So, Ichiro is a dark prince, and Ichigo is the lovely princess. The prince is cold and evil to everyone. But, when he meets the princess, his views slightly alter. Will he ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

He paced the large dark room, irritation growing with each agitated step. "When will they let me outa' here? I've got to hunt, I've got to fight. I don't need to be grounded for such trivial things." he muttered as he stopped his pacing, only to stare out the window. "Great, another commoner's gotten onto the castle grounds!" he growled as he went to the door and walked out. 

He'd sensed the presence of someone out in the courtyard. So, out of pure boredom, he decided it was as good a day as any to execute someone. 

So, he pulled open the doors leading from his study, and walked briskly towards the spiral staircase that would lead him the courtyard, from the tower. 

"Stop right there you-" he was cut off. Not by words, but by what he saw in front of him.

Right there, before his very eyes, stood the most beautiful creature in the universe. She stood about 3 ½ feet tall, about 4 years old. A year younger than himself. Her dark maroon hair seeming to flow over her shoulders with the wind. She stared at him, her dark emerald eyes boring holes into his own icy blue eyes. Her pale complexion consisted of what he believed was the softest, fairest skin any mere mortal could ever bare. His mouth watered, his throat however, was as dry as a desert. 

"Oh dear, I'm quite sorry! It's just that, these grounds are so large, that I got lost, looking for my pet bat. I couldn't, for the life of me, tell you where the town stops, and this courtyard begins." even her voice was soft and melodic. 

As soon as he'd stopped daydreaming of the girl, he was confronted by a small dark winged creature that resembled a bat. 

"This is Maki, he's who I was looking for, when I got lost." she squeaked happily as she hugged the bat close to her chest. 

By this time, he couldn't bare another minute of not knowing her name. So, as he knelt down in front of her, he took her small palm in his and, with one quick peck, he introduced himself. "Ah, such a fair maiden. Hello, my name is Ichiro, and what might yours be hmm?"

At first, she looked quite startled, but then, as she snapped out of her confusion, she answered quite comfortably "Hello Ichiro, my name is Ichigo. It was quite a pleasure meeting you today." as she said this, she turned and started to walk away. But, as she did so, he reached out and, in one quick movement, recaptured her palm. 

"Please, fair maiden, if you'd like, I could walk you home. On the way, we can stop and I can treat you to a thank you snack from the bakery." his eyes, usually cold and dark, were lighting up noticeably, and, you could pretty much feel the warmth they gave off towards the girl.

"Your Highness, your mother and father have grounded you from the outside. They say you need to study, and study you will! Now, tell this peasant goodbye, you can kill her later."

"Pai, you are in the presence of divinity! Don't you see that there is such a fair maiden standing before you. Maybe you should go study for a while. And, while you're at it, you can learn some manners!" he exclaimed irritably. It was then that he'd noticed that Ichigo was pulling her hand from his. 

"I'm truly sorry. But, Ichiro, you must study, and become a great person in life. Besides, if your parents habe asked so kindly for you to stay inside and study, you should respect their wishes." even though she looked stern and serious, she'd kept her voice soft and sweet.

He looked disappointed that she had taken his advisor's side and not his. Yet, he saw why she'd said to do so. True, his goal in life WAS to become a great leader, and true, studying would only help him. But, why should he care what his nut job parents think? "Fine! For you, my fair maiden, I will do anything. But, when will I see you again? And, where can I find you?" 

As a response, instead of telling him anything, she leaned over and softly pecked his lips with hers. 

"Good luck in studying. Make me proud! Ok?" and, with that, she turned and ran back in the direction of the town.

Little did he know, it wouldn't be a while till he saw her again.

Ok, Tomahawk 3.0, this goes out to you, cause you kept asking me to put Ichigo with Deep Blue. And yes, Ichiro later on takes on the name Deep Blue. Maybe not in the series, but in my fic it does.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, hey, princess Ichigo! You come down here right this instant. Your parents have told you to not dirty you new dress! Just give up looking for that stupid pet bat and come along! Your parents can get you a new one." Princess Ichigo's nanny had been calling to the girl from the edge of the garden for more than an hour. Trying to get her to come out of the strange garden.

"I'll be right back Nana! I'm gonna go in farther to search for Maki. Stay there if you don't want to come in. Besides, I'll wash the dress when the time comes for the party." she replied confidently to her nana as she disappeared into the garden.

It was then that her nana had noticed the royal crest on the fence surrounding the courtyard.

"Ichigo-sama! You shouldn't go in there! That's Prince Ichiro's castle! There's no telling what will happen to you. Even you my lady, can legally get killed if you trespass on the prince's courtyard."

"Oh, don't worry so deeply Nana, this'll give me a chance to meet him and ask him for help finding Maki." her voice had come from somewhere inside the tall hedges.

Nana bowed her head in sadness. She knew that not even she or the princess could escape death if they set even one foot onto the courtyard of this lands prince. "Oh dear, I sure will miss her." she mumbled as she walked away.

________________________________________________

"Now, where'd you go Maki?" she mumbled as she made her way through the brush. "…AH HAH! I finally found you! Get back here mister!" she called out as she followed her small bat over to the fountain of the garden.

It was then that Ichiro had come out to confront the trespasser, every intension to kill. But, as their eyes met, and she took in the handsome boy that stood there in front of her, mouth ajar, she just had to smile.

Long, jet black hair blew gracefully in the wind, as his icy blue eyes stared ahead of him. He was tall for what she guessed was five years of age. And, quite strong too.

"Oh, why, hello!" she squeaked in surprise. 'Aw, he's so cute.' she thought, as he proceeded to take her hand and ask her name. In return, she learned his. 'So, this is the prince? He doesn't look that deadly.'

Soon, she snapped out of her thoughts, when she caught the sound of outside steps coming closer. And, in one slow, cautious movement, she pulled her hand away. She'd noticed that he wasn't looking, so she pulled her hand clear out.

Unfortunately, he'd grabbed her hand back. And, she could see it in his eyes, now warm and soft. He was definitely determined to keep her there.

'Is he going to kill me because I came into his garden? I hope not.' she thought as she listened to his conversation with his advisor.

Soon, she'd managed to get away and find her nana, leaving the boy with only a peck on the lips.

Her nana had been so relieved that she hadn't gotten killed. And, to keep her from asking questions, Ichigo fibbed about the encounter and said that the prince hadn't even noticed her.

"Fine, but, never go into that place again! Do you here me?" she asked as they rode up to the doors of the ball room in the white carriage.

"Presenting her highness, princess Ichigo Momomiya of the sun kingdom!" the announcer called as they entered the large oak doors.

And there, sitting at the far end of the table, was Prince Ichiro, from earlier. "Oh, I knew you'd come! I saved you a seat, c'mon!" he called, tapping the seat next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, th-thank you very much." she stuttered as she glided over to the chair beside his.

He couldn't help but notice the way her sundress glided gracefully as she made her way towards him. Just then, he envisioned himself standing there at the alter, watching as she came down the isle, a bouquet of silky black roses in her hands. Her ebony dress flowing freely as she glided towards him. Of course, this would be when they were old enough to marry. About 13 or 14.

"It's lovely to see you again." he greeted as she sat down. Soon however, he had his chair pushed nearly all the way up to hers. If that wasn't enough, through the whole thing, including dancing, he wouldn't leave her alone or stop talking to her. "Ichigo! Hey, are you even listening to a word I'm saying honey? Are you not feeling well? I'll take you to rest at my kingdom for a while if you're sick." he urged as he followed her out to the balcony.

"No offence Ichiro, but, could you please go away? I just want some quiet for now." she asked politely as she turned to face him.

"Ok, but I'll be back to check on you in a bit ok?" he knew he must sound like an over baring parent, talking to her like this. Yet, how else was he going to get close to her. He really just wanted to hold and protect her. To kiss and to love her. To have her to himself.

After he'd gone, little nobleman's son, Ryou, decided that now was the perfect time to save his good friend.

"Ichigo, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? Nana told me how you'd survived going and searching for Maki." suddenly, he paused, pulling something out of his side pocket, he handed it to the princess.

She took the beautiful red rose in her small hands and nuzzled it to her cheek. "It's so wonderful! Thank you Ryou!" with this being said, she wrapped her arms around him as a way to show her gratitude to the five year old. But, it seemed as though one particular boy didn't take it so well.

Ichiro had been watching the two from afar. Needless to say, he was really jealous. So, with a hurting heart, he walked away. Taking only one last look at the girl he loved, before finally taking his leave.

"I'll show that annoying blond fool who's better!" he yelled as he jumped onto his bed and tore into his pillow.

"He'll regret ever medaling into my affairs. Especially when I've finally found the girl of my dreams!" he was fighting mad. And, as he kept kicking and punching the pillows, his heart turned colder to everyone. Everyone but that one little girl, Ichigo. 'I'll prove to her that I'm better than that fool! I'll rule all the world. That oughta' impress her.' he thought, as he drifted to sleep.

EXACTLY TEN YEARS AFTER THE BALL:

The evil ruler strolled down the long corridor, into the large elegant study where he'd kept all his reading. "What's she up to today?" he asked himself as he stared into a large round pool of blue mist.

In the middle of the mist shown a picture.

The girl in the mist picture was actively studying as her nana rambled on about how a lady must be poised and graceful while going into a room. Especially one full of commoners. As well as that blond boy lecturing her on being late to her studies.

"Don't worry darling! Once you and I are alone, you won't have to worry about such things. You'll always be at my side. I'll make sure of that." he cackled maniacally as the swirl of mist went away.

He was already devising a plot to capture, not only her attention, but herself as well.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO dark rulers, innocent princesses, the other man. What do you think will happen? No, seriously, I posted this with the intention of someone actually REVIEWING!!!! So, with that said, get your reviews in now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Master, Deep Blue! The royal carriage has been prepared, as you have wished." the servant, a humble elderly man of 80, was knelt in front of Ichiro.

"Thank you, Leon, you are dismissed. He stated bluntly.

The servant limped away, and disappeared out the large double oak doors.

"Now, to find my princess." he murmured as he climbed into the elegant white carriage. "To Momomiya Palace." he ordered the driver as the carriage jolted forward. Soon, he was off, in pursuit of the lovely cat girl.

"Nana, I really don't want to study this right now." a girl stated politely as she pushed away the large manners text books that had been set in front of her.

"You can't STILL be upset over Prince Masaya leaving, can you?" her nana was just about to rip out her own graying hair. She was so stressed out it wasn't even funny.

First, Prince Masaya of the south kingdom breaks the engagement to the princess of the central kingdom, princess Ichigo. Then, the princess starts moping around the castle, refusing to work on manners. Finally, Nana had just gotten news that Deep Blue, prince of the shadow kingdom, was coming to visit Ichigo.

"Fine then, princess. At least go shower and change clothes before Deep Blue gets here." she instructed as she directed the teen to the shower room.

"Whatever." she muttered as she padded into the shower room. After 15 minutes, she was out and fully dressed in a cotton white sundress. Her hair pulled into pigtails, held by two green ties. Her feet were enclosed within pale white sandals. A tint of pink, just arely noticeable in them.

As she walked out to greet her nana, she froze. Fear and surprise, the emotions filling her heart at that moment, weren't letting her body move from where it stood.

"I-Ichiro! What are you doing here?" she stuttered in shock, trying to capture her words and form audible sentences. Soon, she felt her body was able to move again. Yet, it was nearly too late. She had already begun to fall backwards.

There she fell, awaiting the cold hard thud of the ground hitting her back but, it never did come. Instead, she felt she'd been saved by two large muscular arms, wrapping around her body. Willing and ready to protect her at all costs.

"It's alright, my dear." he soothed as he set her gently onto her bed. "You're safe now, I promise." he took her hand again, as he had ten years ago, and placed a firm, yet gentle, kiss upon it.

Ichigo was, to say the least, surprised. Here she sat, the man that was the boy that had kissed her hand so long ago, was now standing in front of her again, her palm in his. Needless to say, she blushed, her cheeks filling with dark red embarrassment.

"Ah, still as beautiful as ever I see." he complimented as he sat down beside her, trying not to chuckle at the girl's blush.

Soon, she was zoning out, lost in his dark blue orbs. She'd failed to notice his face getting closer, the screams of panic from her nana, or the feel of his icy lips on hers.

Soon, she felt herself being rippled away, in the arms of the dark prince.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT! I'M REALLY STARTING TO WANT TO THROW THIS FREAKIN' COMPUTER OUT THE WINDOW. The curser slipped and landed on the wrong file when i went to update this so, sorry. if you read the chapter that was previously posted here, take a look at that story on my bio. SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know you must've wasted time reading this and being totally confused. Sorry for wasting review space.**

"Princess, how lovely to see you again." she peeked her eyes open, feeling someone holding her. "You're probably really tired, here, rest awhile. After that we can begin the tour of the castle. After that, we'll come back here, you'll get dressed for the evenings dinner, and we'll go visit my parents in the study before departing for dinner." he'd planned out a whole days schedule on the spot, no doubt he was quick to plan.

"Um, s-sorry, Deep Blue-"

"Just call me Ichiro. I changed my name so that no one could get close to me. Yet, somehow you seem to invade even my deepest dreams." he reached over, placing his hand on her shoulder, and eased her down so that she was laying flat on the large ebony bed, cushioned by the silk and satin red bed spread and pillows.

"I-I'm flattered, really. But, I need to get home. My Nana's probably worrying by now." she stumbled as she left the bed and started towards the door.

"W-wait!" he jumped up, clutching her wrist in his hand as he pulled her backwards and towards him. "Please, stay? Just for tonight, at least." he begged, giving her the, oh so irresistible, puppy dog eyes. "And, if you still want to go home by then…I'll bring you home. Before I left, I told your Nana that I wouldn't hurt you, that I wanted you to attend a banquet with me. I told her it was strictly because of royal politics. Besides, if this goes well, our lands can become allies." he explained, only half needing to assist her towards the bed. "Here, if you won't sleep, then at least rest for a while."

"Th-thanks." she mumbled, sitting on the bed, closely followed by Ichiro.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Will Ichiro hold up his end of the deal and return her, or will he lure her in and snag her up while she's distracted?! Review if you want to know.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, she's waking up sir! Aw, she's just the cutest little girl!" she'd woken to the unfamiliar cooing of two handmaids that stood over the bed.

One, tall and boney, was very old and stern, the rim of her spectacles sat upon the bridge of her pointed and refined nose, on her wrinkly pale face.

The other maid, however, seemed to be only in her thirties. Also, while still wearing glasses, hers were better suited to her, and it made her look a lot nicer than her partner too. Her face seemed to fit her plump, stocky body perfectly. Bubble cheeks, rosy red, and soft eyes, shining with a dull blue brilliance.

"Oh dear, we've got to hurry! You're running out of time, the dinner starts in twenty minutes!" the shorter one stated, pulling a still half asleep girl from her comfortable position amongst the warm covers.

"Right this way, Highness." the taller one motioned, with her long bony fingers, to the large wooden wardrobe in the corner.

"Here, madam, try on this dress! His Highness has picked it out just for you. He described what he wanted it to look like, from the fabric of the dress, to the design on the hem." the shorter one explained, pulling out and handing a dress to Ichigo.

"Thank you." she stated politely, holding up the dress in the mirror.

It was a very good thing that she'd filled out and matured so fast, because the dress in front of her cut off just above the breasts, and was perfectly fitted to her thin waist and overall frame.

When she had gotten it on, she found that the dress came to, about, the floor. It was made from thin satin, and flowed gently to the floor, no Cinderella poof underneath.

Along with the dress, came a pair of beautiful heeled shoes. Onix black and very conservative. Yet, when Ichigo stepped into them, she made them seem like they were the highest quality shoes in ALL the world.

"Ah, I see you like your evening apparel for tonight's banquet?" came the playful chuckle from the doorway.

All three women, Ichigo, as well as the two maids, turned to gawk at Ichiro, wearing his best suit. He'd cut his hair, now allowing it to fall to the nape of his neck and flow in the breeze as he strutted over to Ichigo.

"Are you ready to meet my parents? They can't stop talking about you, and have been wanting to meet with you for some time now." he gently held out his arm and allowed her to take it, leading her from the bedroom and down the stairs to the foyer.

"MOM, DAD!" he bellowed, his words echoing throughout the large marble foyer.

"Son, you don't have to scream, we can hear you ju-" his mother was cut short in her sentence, eyes resting on Ichigo.

In response to her misbelieving stare, Ichigo bowed politely and returned to her position beside Ichiro.

"Wow, son! All this time, and I thought you'd made the whole thing up because you were lonely. But no, you actually have a girlfriend! Finally, someone who won't run away, just because my son's so dark and morbid!" his mother, arms opened wide, ran over and embraced the girl.

"H-hello, Mrs. Blue." she greeted, gasping for air.

"Well son, I'm proud of you." his father stated, patting his son on the shoulder.

"Everybody, this is Ichigo, from the cats kingdom. She's agreed to attend the banquet, at my side." as he'd said this, he reached over and embraced Ichigo in a shared hug with his mother.

"Now, on to the dinning hall!" his father hollered, marching to the dinning room. Reluctantly, Ichigo decided to play along and go to the banquet. After all, how hard could it be to survive a banquet?!

_**OK, THIS IS FANFICTION, WE ALL KNOW THAT EVERYTHING COULD GO WRONG AT THE BANQUET.**_

_**REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAVE HAPPEN.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with Kitties Cosplay Club Crisis! And Battle of The Sexes!**

"Ok, right this way, Ichigo-chan!" Ichiro's mother, Lora, could be seen, pulling a defenseless and totally confused Ichigo down the large corridor, and into the dinning hall, which was probably almost as large as the corridor.

"Ichigo, you can sit here, between me and Ichiro! We can't wait to hear about all the wonderful things our son says you've done!" Ichiro's mother was the giggling type, which meant that she was very cheery. The total opposite of her son.

His father, on the other hand, reached the mark a bit more. "Yes, I need to know weather you're worthy of conversing with my son." Mendel, Ichiro's father, was very stern, and didn't often approve of his son's actions.

"Well, I really don't know where to start…I met Ichiro in the courtyard, because I'd lost my pet bat and needed to find it. Then, that night, I met him again, at the royal ball. Just a while back I met up with him again." she explained, watching as Lora went nuts with joy over her son's potential suitor.

Yet, his father STILL didn't seem too enthusiastic towards his 'companion' for dinner that evening. "I see, so you own a bat? Interesting…well, have you ever learned to fight, any archery, any dragon battling? My son's suitor needs to be trained in such aspects, in order to succeed. Also, she MUST have a good mind about her, gotta be smart, witty, quick as lightning! She has to have common sense!" his father explained, very heatedly, standing up from the table.

"Actually, father, Ichigo is the one who told me to study this hard. I've watched her study her books, I've watched her negotiate a business deal. I've seen her fend off fierce creatures," seeing that he couldn't persuade his father this way, he added the sure fire phrase, " ,and she knows how to bake."

Upon hearing this phrase, his father took an immediate liking to the girl. "Welcome to the family!"

"Um, well…I don't really think marriage-" she was cut off by Ichiro.

"What she means is; she and I are going to hold off on marriage, until we both are finished studying. Till then, Ichigo has offered, very graciously, to tutor me." the next thing he spoke, he spoke so only she could hear. "Every day, two and a half hours! If that doesn't work, I could always use a live in 'personal maid' to assist me through the day."

Knowing that if she didn't agree to tutor him, he'd somehow, legally, blackmail her into staying, full-time.

"Sure, I'd love to." she spoke between gritted teeth, yet it still sounded polite and sincere, due to years of manners study.

"There, was THAT so hard?" he asked, leaning over so that she could feel the warmth of his body. "Also, if you don't do a good job, I'm sure that live-in 'personal maid' job is still gonna be open."

"Ichigo, you're such a skinny girl, we'll need to find a smaller dress for you. One with a C-cup maybe?" Lora whispered into her ear.

"Forty two C. something in black silk maybe? Yeah, low cut, fitted, short! Something light, something she can wear as an evening gown." Ichiro suggested, sketching out what he wanted it to look like on a napkin.

"Oh my, you're right! She would look drop dead GORGIOUS in this! But, I want grandkids, so make the dress a bit shorter." Lora chuckled as the two watched Ichigo's face turn beet red, yet she stayed polite and quiet. "What's the problem, honey?! …Oh, are you EMBARRESSED maybe?! Aw, so cute!" she cooed, patting Ichigo's cheek.

"Dessert, milord? Specially imported, specially prepared, chocolate dipped fruit from overseas." the skinny butler guy walked off, after setting down the tray of assorted chocolate dipped fruits.

"Ichiro!" Ichigo groaned, glaring beside her, to where the boy sat, innocent as could be. (Now, if that really were the case, then this would be quite a boring story!)

"But, I didn't order it!…MOM!" Ichiro leaned over Ichigo's chair, whispering now to his mother. "I thought I told you ONLY strawberries!"

"Oh, these aren't FOR you two. These are for your father and I. I ordered yours to be sent up to your room. All strawberries and chocolate!" Lora giggled, watching as Ichigo's face grow darker red.

"Shall we, milady?" he offered, standing to offer her his hand as she stood.

"Thank you, Ichiro-san." she spoke softly, taking her hand as she rose from her seat at the table.

"You're quite welcome. Now, follow me." he commanded. Wrapping his arm around her as he led her from the room.

Once they were out in the hall, Ichigo finally sighed in relief.

"Ichiro, I thought you said this was ONLY a banquet! I thought we agreed to NO talk of a relationship-"

"Ichigo, you're technically NOT my girlfriend, you're my TUTOR! Besides, I could always make it so you get the job as my servant." he threatened, stepping closer to her. "What, you don't like me?"

"I-it's not that. It's just that, I wasn't expecting you to say that. I mean, I don't know anything about tutoring, or the study of manners or whatever!" she went on, trying to argue her case.

"I only wanted a study partner, so you really don't need to tutor me. But, you ARE staying for all of the time I've announced."

"Fine, how hard could it be to hang around him for a while each day?" she whispered to herself, walking out of the door.

"Oh, Ichigo-Chan, why didn't you stay for the strawberries and chocolate? Did Ichiro say something mean?" Lora prodded, following Ichigo out the doors of the castle.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, it's just that I'm full on your delicious chicken dinner. I must say, you are quite a wonderful cook! Besides, the tutoring thing is so sudden, I wasn't expecting it. So, I have to go to sleep early tonight, and need to wake up early to put the material together." she explained, shaking hands with Mendel, then turned around and hugged Lora. "It was lovely meeting the both of you! I'll see you tomorrow then, alright?" as her carriage drove away, she waved to the trio that stood on the steps, waving in return.

"So, are you alright?! He didn't rape you or threaten you or anything, did he?!" Ryou questioned, grabbing his shoulders.

"No, we just sat and had dinner, I met with his family, toured his home. Nothing out of the ordinary though." she explained.

Although, she 'forgot' to mention the part where she went up to get changed into her normal clothes, only to be bombarded by the two maids, who were trying to put her in the silky black evening dress and have her sleep over that night. Or, the fact that she was pretty much forced to tutor him every day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm finally updating this! (streamers come down from the ceiling.) Hope you enjoy it! This chapter is about Ichigo and Ichiro studying together. Also, is Ryou acting weird?**

COOKOO, COOKOO, COOKOO!

Earning a fluffy pillow to the beak by a very sleepy princess, the noisy yellow bird ducked back into its birdhouse on the wall.

"Ugh, I was up all night trying to prepare what I needed for Ichiro and his making me tutor him." grudgingly lifting her upper half from the two of the three pillows that had originally been on her bed after she'd tossed the third at the annoying bird.

"Miss Ichigo, your mother and father wanted me to bring you a tray of breakfast, because you slept in." as her nanna stepped into the girl's large, airy white bedroom, she sighed in annoyance upon seeing that Ichigo was STILL not fully awake. *It's very empty, only a bed, desk, wardrobe and dresser.*

"Nanna, what time is it?" rubbing at her glazed brown eyes, Ichigo carried a flushed, tired red on her cheeks.

"Well, if you MUST know, it's twelve thirty in the afternoon." watching as the girl jolted fully out of bed and scamper around to get her clothes ready to shower, Nanna had to chuckle. "You know, you might be late for your tutoring if you don't hurry." holding out her undergarments, as well as a thin cotton candy blue sun dress that came to her knees and had spagetti straps, Nanna watched as she quickly darted into the shower and came back out minutes later, fresh as a spring breeze.

"Oh yeah, I'm an expert at fast-showers now!" running over and pulling on a pair of plain tannish brown boot-like shoes over her light pink socks, she failed to notice an extra pressense in the room. "Nanna, I can't find my light blue ribbons. You know, the ones I kept from the wrapping off of a present last year?" just as she was about to turn and search her nightstand, she felt her hair being pulled back into the pigtails she was so fond of wearing. Yet, when she looked over at her nanna, she watched as she stood there, mouth agape.

"You know, your hair is such a lovely crimson color. I can't help but touch it." once the pressense had finished tying her pigtails into the blue satan ribbons, it began stroking the beautiful silky hair.

"Ichiro, I thought we agreed on one o'clock." turning to face the familiar voice, she gasped. As she had turned to face him, her eyes had fallen on the clock above her desk.

"That's right, Ichigo, it's exactly one o'clock." grinning down at her as their eyes met, he had to refrain from laughing at the frazzled red-head.

"UGH! I hate the world today! Now, where did I put the bag of books I'd need?!" frantically searching throughout her room, she failed to notice the tannish brown backpack he held in his hands.

"Ichigo, calm down. Now, what are you looking for, Strawberry?" having just walked in from the study that was between their two bedrooms, Ryou Shirogane appeared in the doorway of the room.

"My bag of books. I need them to tutor Ichiro." continuing to search under her bed and desk, she was abruptly lifted into the air and set back on her feet.

"It would help if you would at least calm down and look to your right." Ryou had pulled Ichigo up off of the floor by her waist. A fairly easy thing to do, seeing as how she was so tiny.

"I already asked Nanna! Who else is there to as-"

"Ahem..." holding up the bag of books to her eye level as she turned to face the voice, Ichiro's grin grew. Thus, earning a cold glare from Ryou as he watched them share in a warm smile.

"Ichigo, remember to take with you something to eat." holding up a piece of toast, Ryou inwardly grinned as Ichigo grabbed it with her teeth, having no hands to take it with. They were both carrying the heavy bag of books at the time.

"Come, Ichigo. You can eat when we get there." taking the bag from her hands once more, he flung one of the straps over his shoulder and took hold of her wrist, pulling her towards him as they teleported to the foyer of his castle.

"Oh, I was so worried when you went home last night! I thought you'd be mugged or something!" running over and wrapping Ichigo in a tight, motherly, hug, Lora took her and led her to sit on the couch in the large study. "Here, sit here and relax. Ichiro, come and help me fix Ichigo some lunch."

"Ok, but where's dad?" looking around for his father, Ichiro found nothing that even remotely resembled the man. Nothing and no one with a graying beard and chubby tummy.

"Ah, he's out hunting." giggling, she faced Ichigo, who was setting out the books they'd need, and pointed as she stated, "That deer up there was the very first one he caught."

"Oh, how wonderful! Let's see, by the size of the antlers, I'd say it was male, old, leen, and healthy. Caught, hmm...about thirty years ago?" eyeing the head mounted on the wall, she smiled.

"Wow, I never knew girls had ANY kind of hunting knowledge." mumbling to himself as he walked into the kitchen, Ichiro finally gave up on pondering it.

* * *

"Ok, we'll start with geometry and then transition into literature. After that, we'll dig into world history, and finish with science." she thought out loud, staring at all of the books she'd strewn out atop the coffee table. "Come to think of it, does he only need help with one subject?"

"I told you, I just needed a study partner. I'm doing fine in my schooling." leaning over her shoulder as she sat on the couch, Ichiro realized he'd caught her off of her guard.

"Oh, ok. Then, I have no clue what to do." as her face dawned a new, questioning expression, her eyes kind of drifted off to who knows where.

"Alright, let's start with this then." reaching over and closing all of the text books, he placed them back into her bag.

"Huh, do you have any history books already then?" she questioned, still confused.

"I see you still don't realize what I want. Oh well, you ARE after all so innocent. I suppose it can't be helped that you haven't caught my signs yet." leaning over and placing one of his hands on the side of the couch, he used the other to hold her chin. Now, it seemed as though he were laying ontop of her, yet the two were still sitting.

"Um, gomen, but...didn't you want me to come and tutor you?" locking eyes with him, she sat innocently, unknowingly. Waiting for him to explain.

"Well, because I don't need any tutoring, I figured you might. You seem to be quite bright when it comes to things like hunting. And yet, you have no clue when it comes to the knowledge of a girl." he paused and clicked his fingers, sommoning the two maids from before. "First, we'll start with what you wear. You see, when entertaining company, you must wear a floor length dress that has long sleeves, gloves, heels, and a plain neck to it."

"Stop fulling, sir. Just admit it and say you don't want anyone else to see those parts of her." cutting in at exactly the right time, the taller, gray haired maid walked over and tugged on Ichiro's ear, pulling him off the couch so that she sat in his place "You see, when entertaining a party, you need to choose an outfit that suits you the best. For you, I'd say something red or black, maybe pink or blue."

"But it has to be apropriate!" trying to regain Ichigo's attention, Ichiro was only shoved backwards as the old maid continued speaking.

"Well, you're the type that would look best in a V necked dress. Preferably one that is form fitting at the top and flows, with no poof, to the floor. You seem comfortable in heels, so maybe a pair of those. Minimul to no jewels. It would only distract guests from the one wearing them. Maybe some earings and a necklace or two. Your wedding ring and a small bracelete."

"Uh, no offense, but I don't see how this fits in with tutoring." Ichigo stated shyly, gazing questioningly towards Ichiro.

"We're trying to figure out what kind of dresses you like for future referance." the plump, middle aged maid stepped forward, holding to strips of cloth in her hands. "Now, do you like crimson, or do you like black?" gesturing to the individual colors she held in her hands, she let ichigo fully see them.

"Oh, well if that's all you wanted, then ok. I guess...I'd have to go with black." giggling as Ichiro held a tissue to his nosebleed, Ichigo turned back to the maids. (I'm just gonna leave what Ichiro thought of up to you, the readers. This IS rated T.)

"Ok, short or long dress?"

"Silk, satan, or cotton?"

"Open or closed toe shoes?"

"Ok, slow down..." gesturing her hands in a calming motion, Ichigo sighed and continued. "I prefer a knee length, cotton dress with simple shoes. They could be boots, heels, or sandles. It doesn't matter, as long as it matches the occasion. You wouldn't wear heels on a hike, right?"

"Good, that's all we needed to know!" dashing off, the two maids ran off somewhere.

"Uh, weird. Ok, wanna tell me what all the fuss is about? And, why I just answered questions having to do with dresses? Or should we start with the nosebleed?" pointing to the tissue he held to his nose, she kept her eyes locked with his.

"Will you hit me if I tell you I wanted to create a beautiful nightgown you could wear when you spend the night?"

"Prbably. Anyways, that aside...what's this about spending the night?" gazing up as Ichiro wiped away some of the blood, she realized that she might have entered dangerous territory.

"Well, my mother and father are expecting a wedding, kids, all of that! They say that maybe you'll be more quick to accept my praposal if you were more comfortable here." he explained simply, falling backwards and onto the couch.

"I suppose you'll find some way to get me to spend the night anyways..." earning a nod from the boy beside her, she continued. "Well, not any time soon, because I'm still not sure about anything yet. But, I'd love to one day." smiling up at the boy, who blushed and smiled back, she wasn't prepared for him to run into the kitchen and return holding more tissues to his nose.

"Well, I'll think of other things to do tomorrow. Today, let's just relax and get to know each other more." sitting back down on the couch, very close to Ichigo, he tried to calm himself.

"Yeah, cool."

And so, the two simply sat there, talking for the remaining time. Yet, unknown to Ichigo, the maids were hard at work on the nightgown.

"ALRIGHT! It should be silk, black, very short, and sleeveless. The top will be in a corset style, only covering half of the upper chest in its V shape." the eldest maid began getting out the black silk.

"I can't wait for when the young miss spends the night! I can just imagine the burning crimson candles. Her on his bed, slightly tipped from the wine. OOOO! And the next morning the two share breakfast in bed!" the younger maid began looking at the measurements.

"Yes, I can just imagine that, in nine months, Miss Ichigo will have brought a child or two int othe world." as the two sowed, they sighed upon imagining the possibilities.

**Ok, I figured I'd just start typing because I was so bored. Anyways, I finally got the other story straight! It's no longer marked complete. I plan to work on that soon though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to all of my lovely readers! Yes, I know, I've missed you all aswell! *Not even the crickets chirp* Fine, no cyber cookies for you! *clutches laptop with a picture of a box of cookies on it.* THEY'RE MINE! MINE I TELL YOU! Also, and please hear me out, my good friend Aoi-chan is hosting a contest and she needs more contestants. That's where you, the wonderful reviewers that I know you are, come in. If you're unsure on what to write, then this could be a wonderful motivation! It's something easy to write and is very fun to write about So, I can only pray that you read the directions and think so too!**

"OH, Ichigo, he didn't hurt you, did he?!" running up and grabbing onto Ichigo's shoulders as she stepped through the tresh hold of the castle foyer, Ryou looked absalutely worried.

"Don't worry so much. All it was, was a study date." shrugging him off as she passed, Ichigo walked right up to her room to think.

"Miss, will you be having dinner. If so, would you like it brought to your room tonight? Or, will you be coming down?"

Turning towards the soft voice of her Nanna, she smiled lightly and replied. "I will have to pass. It is already quite late and I had dinner with Ichiro and his family already." upon revealing this, she turned and kept on walking up the elegant red staircase.

"That's another thing I want to know about! I thought you said you were only tutoring him for two and a half hours! It's already eight!" though she believed Ryou to be over reacting, she did see where he laid his case.

"Yes, I will admit that I lost track of the time. But, if you don't hush, I'll tape you up and throw you in a closet where no one can find you." upon hearing the dark threat run passed the girl's sweet lips, Ryou knew that she had picked it up from Ichiro.

"Fine, but I believe your parents do not yet know of your 'arangement' with Ichiro." grinning sadisticly as well as triumphantly, Ryou knew by the way Ichigo froze on her way up the staircase that he had gotten her.

"You wouldn't DARE tell mother and father." turning to glare down at Ryou, who stood nonchalantly at the end of the staircase, Ichigo was praying that all it was, was a bluff.

"Oh, I wouldn't? Then WHY am I on my way to tell them right now?" walking off to the tea room, where he knew her mother and father would be before supper, he grinned upon hearing the light padding of Ichigo's footsteps as she raced down the stairs.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!" jumping forwards and clobbering Ryou in the process, Ichigo put him in a Full Nelson. (!!! STRONG !!!)

"OH MRS. AND MR. MOMOMIYA! I THINK YOU OUGHT TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS UP TO!" hollaring this at the top of his lungs, Ryou's grin increased as the king and wueen rushed into the room.

"What is going on, Ryou?" Mrs. Momomiya inquired, gasping down at her daughter, who was on the verge of snapping Ryou's neck.

"Nothing mother." grumbling this as she let him go and stood up, she added, "We were just wrestling like we used to when we were kids is all." (she beats him up even as a kid!)

"Ryou..." meeting the king's steely eyes, Ryou went on explaining.

"I just thought you should know that your daughter has been going on dates." earning an enraged look from the king and an anticipating look from the queen, Ryou continued further. "Mmm, yes. I just wanted to make sure you knew it was with prince Ichiro." grinning as he stepped away, leaving Ichigo to try and defend herself, Ryou decided it best to find a good hiding place for when Ichigo comes looking for him.

"WHAT?!" her father's eyes burned with red hot anger and disaproval, while her mother simply shook her head and added.

"Oh dear, Ichigo. When I told you to find a suitor, I never thought it would be Prince Ichiro." sighing, she bowed her head and walked away, while Ichigo tried to explain.

"WAIT! We're not dating! I'm his tutor! That's it, nothing else!" pleading desperately with her parents, who still seemed closed to the idea of her even REMOTELY assossiating herself with the boy, Ichigo was almost in tears. Not from sadness though, but from frustration. "Why won't you believe me?!"

"Even if it is only tutoring him, dear, we cannot allow you to acquaint yourself with him." her mother's voice had softened, leaving her father to settled as well.

"Your mother is right. This would only end in disaster." his voice, although softer, was still strict and unfeeling.

"Fine...Goodnight, mother...father..." bowing in respect to her parents, she turned slowly and trudged, dejectedly, up the stairs and into her room.

"Ah, don't you even want something to eat?!" calling after her, Nanna sighed as she heard the door to the bedroom close.

* * *

"Why can't I place my finger on what it is I feel exactly?" sighing and deciding to walk out onto her balcony and stare at the moon, she hadn't noticed Ryou, who had jsut entered her room.

"Hey, I just came to say that I'm sorry. Yet, and I'm being honest, I'm glad that you aren't allowed to see him any longer-" gasping as he watched Ichigo turn towards him, eyes full of tears of frustration and sorrow, all Ryou wanted to do right then was scoop her up and tell her that everything would be alright.

"Please, just leave. I don't know WHAT I feel right now. It's just that...he was the first person I've met who isn't trying to shove all of these manners and schooling books at me. He's the first person in a long time who I've actually been able to just sit and laugh with." walking away from him, back into her room, she went and rested on her bed.

"No, when we were little, I used to tell you jokes and make you laugh all the time." he countered, walking in and pulling up a chair to her bed as he sait down.

"Yeah, when we were little. But, things began to change as we grew older. I remember the first time it changed. I had run up to you, wanting you to come to the garden and swing with me on the play set, but you told me I couldn't and you dragged me inside, only to hand me a textbook and start teaching me." resting her head gently atop her crossed arims, she simply closed her eyes to him.

"That's because you were to rule a country when you grew up. I wanted to be sure you knew what to do, how to act." he explained, leaning down and rubbing her back.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I think that those things really can't be tought to much an extent. Besides, I don't WANT to rule a kingdom. Can't YOU rule instead?" not bothering to open her eyes to him as she spoke, Ichigo simply batted his hand away lightly before falling into a light sleep.

"Ichigo, why can't you just see that you're the best suited for ruling? You're sweet, kind, you know how to reason with people. You can even hold conversations with people in their fiftys. I only seem to mess things up." shaking his head as he got to his feet, he reached over and turned off her lamp before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

"Oh, my. It seems as though my dear kitten has been chained up, unable to move where she wishes. I wonder what would happen if I were to take her away from her troubles though." muttering this as he walked off to prepare for bed, all the prince could think of was Ichigo and how miserable she seemed.

"Sir, you could always just sneak her off to see you." the maid in her thirties handed him his pajama shirt as he walked out of the restroom.

"Thank you. And I don't see why not. I mean, she seems to feel at home here." taking his shirt and putting it on, he tiredly shuffled to his bead and climbed in, shutting off the lamp by his bed

All that night, he dreamt of his beloved princess and how she suffered. It was then that he made the decision to act and save his love.

**Alright, review and I will concider sharing with you my beloved cyber cookies. If I feel generous that is! Also, so that I update that much faster and you can find out what happens! Ideas are accepted though! God Bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK! Now, it's time for another glorious chappie! You guys are great reviewers, so keep it up! CYBER COOKIES TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! RxR!**

"Ichigo, wake up, sleepy head!" nudging the girl playfully as she stirred and finally awoke, Ryou grinned and sat on the chair by her bed.

"Ryou, it's too early for this! I was sleeping so well!-What's all this?" staring down at the silver tray of elegant breakfast foods, she was slightly confused.

"Well, your mother and father figured it'd be a good idea to cheer you up. They think that you've been pushed to study too hard and have ordered you to take a vacation from it! So, they placed me in charge of seeing to your care. Besides, they're heading up to the private beach house on their second honeymoon anyways." he was leaning over her bed, his elbows on his knees.

"I'm guessing Nanna went to Switzerland to see her grand niece then..." she muttered, flopping back onto her bed.

"Yep, so I'm in charge of you now." watching her eyes widen in shock, he couldn't help but grin.

"I can understand being watched and all, but you?" passing him a look that clearly told him she couldn't very well believe what he'd said, Ichigo folded her arms. "You, Shirogane Ryou, my babysitter for three weeks!" at this, she began to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh at me like that. I mean, you DO want to go outside, don't you?" arching a single eyebrow in expectence, he watched her lips go from open and loose, to tight and thin, in mere moments.

"Sorry, but I'm old enough to intermingle with other royals, so I will. Besides, we've been totally and utterly seperated from Prince Ichiro's Kingdom for far too long now." standing, her tight lipped glare formed into a victorious grin as she went passed him. "If mother and father want me to become queen so badly, then I should be able to mingle more. I mean, I learn all these things about manners, but I rarely get a real chance to use them."

"What about nasty rumors?" folding his arms across his broad chest in a look of pride, he watched the girl pause and ponder the idea.

"Well, what could they possibly say if I'm the one who publicly tells the truth behind it all? What, are they going to say that it's an affair?"

"That's exactly what will be said, trust me!"

"Momomiya Ichigo, the princess who reunited ally lands after decades of seclution! Princess Ichigo, working together with Prince Ichiro to endorse learning, by tutoring one another! If I'm the one who publicly tells them all of this, then it's my word against theirs." with this, she closed the door and made her way down the stairs.

"She's so stubborn! GAH!" climbing to his feet, he began to stretch his tired muscles and began to collect the tray of uneaten breakfast. "Ichigo, aren't you even going to eat breakfast?!"

After he'd collected all of the breakfast, he dashed out of the room and cut her off as she made her way down the hall.

"I'm in a hurry! I promised I'd help Ichiro's mom bake for the anual fund raiser this fall. We're making pumkin pie's, apple crisp, peach cobblers, and bunches of other goodies! Now, move so I can get down the stairs. Technicaly, you have no right to stand in my way." sighing, she walked from one side of the hall to the other in order to get passed Ryou, only to have him block her each time.

"I think she asked pretty nicely for you to move, so move." a strong hand appeared out of no where and shoved him off to the side as its owner walked passed.

"Oh, hey, Ichiro!" grinning, she took his offered hand and they made their way down the stairs and out the foyer.

"My lady, your carraige awaits thee." sweeping a low bow, he took her hand and helped her onto the carraige.

"Thanks..." a slight blush was just barely visible as she watched him climb his way onto the seat beside her and close the door.

"BE BACK BEFORE EIGHT THIS TIME!" out the window, she could clearly see Ryou, standing on the steps of the castle, yelling out to her as they rode off.

"He's quite an odd man..." Ichiro began to mutter to himself as they rode along, barely noticing how close to his home they were.

"So, are we actually going to be learning something today?" leaning down, she rested her elbows on her lap and her chin in her palms, turned ever so slightly to face Ichiro.

"...Na. Actually, between all of the baking, mom wants me to get more mearsurements, so we can finish some clothes we're working on for you." placing one leg over top the other, he leaned back on the red cushioned seat and rested the back of his head in his cupped palms.

* * *

"Oh Ichigo, you've come at the perfect moment! Come, I've just put the first load of goodies in every available oven and I've already got the icing and all set up! While the chefs are watching the cakes, I need you to come so I can measure you more!"

Before the poor girl could answer, she found herself being pulled quickly down the hall and into Lora's parlor.

"So, what is it that you're working on then?" taking her usual position atop the stool infront of the floor to ceiling, wrap around mirror, she watched as Lora wrapped a measuring tape around her waist.

"Oh, it's a surprise! Besides that, I can only imagine that you'll run if I tell you! You still have a ways to go though, before the big yes or no." slipping the measuring tape from around her waist once more, she jotted down the numbers and giggled.

"Wait, what 'big yes or no'? Lora, tell me!" she was edgy about what this 'big yes or no' would be, yet remained on the stool.

"Well, I'll just put it this way...Do you like silk or satin for your potential wedding gown? I'm not saying it's a forced union, I'm just saying that Ichiro's been thinking about it, ever since he met you." motioning for her to take a seat on the stool, she began to measure her foot size.

"Well, I guess it would be something to concider...Forget it, I'd say yes in a heart beat!" blushing, she turned from Lora's extaticted expression, to watch the floor. After all, she had been concidering the possibility of his praposal all this time.

"Oh my! I'm so happy! Oh, and I just know that Ichiro will be too. From what he's told me, he plans to pop the question after we're all done baking! Oh, I just can't hold in my excitement!"

"He trully is a kind man, very handsome...very cute! Oh, Lora...It's like this feeling's been bubbling inside of me ever since he kissed me!" giggling, she and Lora made their way from the parlor, out into the foyer.

"So, how'd it go with the measuring?" meeting Ichigo on her way out of the parlor, Ichiro watched as she broke out into a fresh blush and didn't meet his eyes.

"I-I'm going to check on the cakes...I'll be right back." taking off, in the direction of the kitchen, she let a tiny giggle escape her lips.

It wasn't as if she'd just now begun to have such feelings for the boy. It WAS, however, the first time she'd openly showed these feelings. They'd been locked deep inside her heart, growing larger an larger. Finally, the information from Lora unlocked it all.

**Ok, sorry if this was a short chapter, but tomorrow I start my freshman year in high school, and I want to get to bed early! I'll still try and update, but I just won't be able to do late night updates is all. Anywho, CYBER COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW! In the next chappie, the three bake the sweets and decorate them, Ichiro informs Ichigo of the Holloween ball...but what's this, he hasn't praposed to her yet?! Is it cold feet, or is Ichiro plotting something more for the time when he'll pop the question? What will happen when a bag of flower is 'mysteriously' dumped over Ichiro and Ichigo's heads? Two words, 'Bubble. Bath.'! God Bless all of my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
